Rainbow
by Kejedot Tembok
Summary: "LuoLuo, you are my rainbow in my life" / Ficlet sederhana tentang kisah pasangan sejenis J-Law dan Kirio (Couple gay in China) / Fluff CANON -EnD-


~o**O**o~

_Xiahe (The Real name J-Law), LuoLuo (The Real name Kirio)_

_Fluff Canon_

_Ficlet_

~o**O**o~

* * *

_4 tahun?_

_Ah tak terasa sudah selama itu aku telah mengenalnya._

_Seorang pria yang kini telah resmi menjadi pendamping hidupku secara sah._

_Seorang pria yang saat pertemuan pertama kami terlihat begitu kekanakan dan sedikit -errrrr- liar?. Yah bagaimanapun juga pertemuan konyol saat itu masih saja terbayang jelas di otakku._

_Mungkin ini yang namanya takdir dan kutukan di waktu bersamaan._

_Aku yang sampai sekarang tak percaya dengan sebuah hubungan yang kekal ternyata malah melamarnya dan bersikeras agar kedua orang tua dan kakak perempuannya menyetujui. Perjuangan keras memang saat itu. Tapi jangan panggil namaku kalau aku tak berhasil._

_Sekali lagi aku berpikir, kenapa aku bisa berubah seperti ini karena kehadiran seorang pria yang 10 tahun lebih muda dariku? Entah mengapa setiap tahu perbedaan umur itu aku merasa bagai seorang phedofilia akut._

_Ukh, aku harap tak ada satupun orang-orang dari dinas sipil menuntut karena masalah ini._

_Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin pertemuan kami memang sudah takdir, bayangkan saja, bagaimana mungkin anak kecil yang manis berusia 17 tahun malah keluyuran di club malam, menari seperti orang kesetanan dan begitu erotis. Di tambah lagi club itu khusus untuk gay. Hei apa dia tak sadar mengundang bahaya dengan tingkah menggodanya itu. Aku yakin ada banyak lelaki gay di sana ingin merobek celana jeans ketat yang di pakainya dan memaksa memasukkan benda pusaka mereka ke dalam pantat menggoda itu. Yah, termasuk salah satunya aku._

_Tapi entah mengapa saat Xiaohui menyarankan agar berkenalan denganmu, aku pikir menarik juga dan merasa sedikit tertantang._

_Kenapa aku bilang tertantang?_

_Sebenarnya saat itu aku dan Xiaohui sedang bertaruh. Apakah aku bisa memikatmu dalam semalam atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya aku kalah dan termakan permainanku sendiri, karena dalam semalam kau membuatku hanya melihatmu, hanya dirimu._

_Hei, apa kau tahu saat kau tertidur nyenyak malam itu di rumah Xiaohe kau begitu manis, tanpa dosa dan sangat memikat. Sampai aku berpikir apa Tuhan tak sengaja menjatuhkan salah satu malaikatnya ke bumi?, entahlah aku tak memperdulikan hal itu, yang pasti tanpa kau sadari semalam suntuk aku terjaga untuk memandangmu._

_Seminggu setelah perkenalan kita, atau yang bisa ku bilang perkenalan yang ku paksakan, kau akhirnya menerimaku, walau saat itu wajahmu menunjukkan keraguan. Tapi apa peduliku, yang penting kau sudah menjadi milikku._

_Hari berlalu, dan aku semakin mengenal dirimu._

_Ternyata sifatmu sangat jauh berbeda dengan wajahmu yang manis, kau begitu dingin dan acuh, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman dengan dirimu yang seperti itu, dan sesekali kau menunjukkan perhatianmu padaku, walau hanya untuk hal-hal kecil._

_Satu tahun semenjak hubungan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, tiba-tiba kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kisah kita. Kenapa kau begitu ingin meninggalkan ku? Kenapa?._

_Entah karena keegoisan atau memang diriku yang begitu keras kepala, aku membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, walau setelahnya aku sangat menyesalinya._

_Berminggu-minggu sampai berbulan-bulan lamanya aku membuntutimu layaknya seorang stalker, memintamu untuk kembali entah dengan cara apapun. Sempat rasa putus asa menggerogoti diri, tapi lihatlah sekarang, akhirnya kau kembali padaku dan hubungan kita meningkat ke tahap pernikahan._

_Sering aku tertawa karena masalah ini, aku yang dulu tak percaya hubungan tabu seperti ini akan berakhir di sebuah pernikahan, ternyata malah merasakan hal itu, dan sepertinya walau aku tak yakin, aku merasa pernikahan kita akan terus berjalan hingga waktu lama, walau aku selalu menyakinkan diriku untuk siap bila kau memutuskan untuk pergi dariku. Bagaimanapun kau terlalu muda untuk terikat dengan kata pernikahan, dan bisa ku pastikan saat itu terjadi, aku akan bunuh diri, kalau perlu di hadapanmu._

~o**O**o~

"Xiahe"

Aku menoleh saat suaramu terdengar tepat di telingaku, suaramu yang berbisik begitu menghanyutkan.

"Xiahe, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan sikap manja, memeluk leherku dengan kedua lengan kurusnya.

Aku tersenyum dan menutup jurnal di weibo-ku, "Hanya menulis sebuah diary di weibo" jawabku dan memutar tubuh, memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping.

Dia mengangguk sekali dan melepas kedua lengannya, "Makan malam sudah siap, ayo cepat ke ruang makan" ajaknya sambil melepas pelukanku dan menarik tubuhku dengan sedikit memaksa. Aku tersenyum dan membiarkan diriku di seretnya. Entah mengapa sejak pertemuanku dengannya hari-hariku begitu berwarna, layaknya pelangi di langit.

"_LuoLuo, you are my rainbow in my life_" ucapku dengan nada pelan agar dia tak mendengar, tapi ternyata salah, dia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "_You too_" jawabmu dengan senyuman polos yang sukses mengikat ku seumur hidup.


End file.
